


Needles Edge

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Seattle Years [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Beginnings, Case Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: First one shot in the seattle years series.
Series: The Seattle Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Needles Edge

_Killer_

The blood-stained shirt burns in the fireplace, rain lashes against the window while a pair of bloodied hands run their fingers through their hair.

They are distressed, not because they have killed someone but at the thought, they may have left a shred of evidence behind. A fingerprint or a hair on the body, they had seen enough TV shows to know that killers always get caught by making a really stupid mistake.

A cat jumps on their lap, leaving ginger and white hairs on the trousers. The feline has no idea what's it's the owner has done, it looks up with yellows eyes with the only thing on its mind - when they'll be food in its dish next.

* * *

  
  


_ Crime Scene  _

"So, what do we have here?" Julie Finlay asks, walking up to D.B Russell. It was supposed to be her night off, but half the lab had come down with the flu.

She began working at the Seattle crime lab for less than two weeks. Finn had yet to make any real impression; she was simply the new girl who wouldn't talk about why she moved to the other end of the country. 

Finn couldn't say "No" to working the shift and become the person who wasn't there when the chips were down. 

"A John Doe dumped in a dumpster. Body from head to toe pierced with needles," D.B replies getting her up to speed. "Looks like it's been there a day or two. The body is on its way to the coroner, which means we can search the dumpster for evidence,".

He doesn't miss the way her nose wrinkled in disgust at the idea of sifting through God knows what to find evidence. "I'll search the dumpster while you take pictures and search for evidence throughout the alleyway,".

They work together in comfortable silence; he rummages through rotting peaches and wet paper while she takes pictures of footprints. 

Now and then DB looks up to where she is working. The fear that the killer could return to the scene, endanger the life of a CSI even with cops protecting the scene was in the subconscious rattling around the edge of the mind. 

That fear made worse by the death of Clara; the CSI Finn had replaced. DB was there when she died. He had worked downstairs while Clara had worked upstairs. 

The officers had cleared the scene. DB goes over that shift a lot; no one had blamed him. Supervisor Tate had made it clear multiple times it wasn't his fault. Yet, guilt still gnawed away at him.

* * *

_Lab_

Finn took a sip of coffee, it tastes like generic crap, but it'll get her through the rest of the shift. She fights back a yawn as reads through the autopsy report. The cause of death was a stab wound inflicted by a large kitchen knife; the victim was already dead when the killer placed a thousand needles in the body. 

The victim had a poison bottle tattoo on their ankle, which they were trying to trace with the hope it would help identify the victim. So far no luck. 

Whoever committed the murder had put a lot of thought into it, it was the type of crime that someone played out a thousand times in their heads before they did it for real. Every detail perfect, every moment savoured.

The alleyway hadn't contained anything useful evidence wise nor had the dumpster, the camera leading it didn't work.

She's frustrated by the lack of progress and ready to snap, Finn can feel her temper and it's control being worn away at. 

A new city, a new house, working double shifts with no days off was stressful, it was no wonder she beginning to feel the strain.

There was also the stuff she didn't talk about, the reasons she moved here in the first place that lurked in the back of her mind like a giant cat waiting to pounce and claw her to pieces.

* * *

_ Killer _

The world feels out of sync with their mind and emotions; they flip from crying and laughing to feeling nothing, almost if their heart were stone. 

No one knows what they did. The mailman doesn't know when he spots them on the step. The cashier didn't know, Mrs Ulverston next door has no idea a murder is living next door.

They feel like confessing, offloading about what they did.

Unburned the soul. 

Maybe people would be sympathetic about why they had done it, they wouldn't approve but they would understand why. 

But all the planning, all the years of work leading to that moment would have gone to waste if they confessed.

* * *

_ Locker Room _

"Hey," DB greets Finn who looks overtired and pissed off, running her hands through her hair. "Tate told me he thinks we should focus on others cases until we get new evidence on the John Doe needle case,".

"Told me the same," Finn replies, grabbing her jacket from the locker. "I hate unsolved cases. Even if the victim was the most horrid person in the world they still deserve justice or at the very least who they were known".

Finn can sense that feels the same about giving up on the case, but what could they do when Tate had given his orders. When no new evidence had come to light.

"Do you want to go grab a beer?" DB asks, when she gets to the door. "Barbara won't be back until tomorrow with the kids and I can't face going back to an empty house yet,".

"You know what I'd love too," Finn replies, she can't face going back to an empty apartment alone with her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I left this case unsolved was because I may use that killer further into the series. But also because most crimes don't get solved right away and some never do.


End file.
